


You Might Catch A Small Glimpse Of Why I Love You

by Mutantrecord109



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iron Husbands, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, this ship is underrated af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutantrecord109/pseuds/Mutantrecord109
Summary: Rhodey fills in for Pepper so she can have some much needed alone time, when he goes to check on Tony he wakes him up from a nightmare. Tony hasn't had good sleep in almost a week because of this recurring nightmare. Rhodey decided to take matters into his own hands and makes sure Tony actually makes it to the bed so he can get some real sleep. Rhodey lets three important words slip from his mouth...three words that changed everything.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	You Might Catch A Small Glimpse Of Why I Love You

Tony stared down at his hands confused about where he was. He heard cries that were coming from no other but himself. He tried to tell what was going on. He was much smaller so a kid's body? It was dark and items were hardly visible except a bed that was in the corner of a room and tools that laid on the desk. Then he noticed the thing that stuck out the most: a chair was placed on his side of the door propped up against the handle keeping someone out. 

The realization hit him like a fucking truck…Then something came from outside the door BANG!

“Anthony you open this door right now!”

His breathing became rapid- ‘calm down, calm down, you're not here not really just calm down, CALM DOWN-!’

“Anthony!” 

“Anth-”

-

“-ony!”

He woke up in a panic and he leaped up, his head slammed against something on his desk and made him groan. A hand placed on his own chest as he desperately tried to catch his breath again. There were a couple of seconds of silence until a voice spoke beside him.

“Hey...hey just calm down, remember to focus your breathing and pace it with mine. Take your time, I'm right here.” Tony looked over to where the soft familiar voice was. It was Rhodey he was beside him. Rhodey was here, he wasn’t hurt, he was okay...he was safe. Finally after adjusting his eyes to the brightness and coming to his senses Tony looked around and the imagery of his workplace came to view, great he passed out.

Tony hung his head in his hands embarrassed, to say the least. “Sorry.” Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder but kept most of its weight off of him in case it wasn’t the right time for comfort.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked, relaxing into the warmth of his friend's comfort, and rubbed the sleep out his eyes the best he could.

“Pepper asked me to check on you, she wanted to go out tonight so- of course- I did.” Rhodey looked worried he swallowed hard and hesitated before asking,” are you okay?”

“Yeah...yeah just had a really strange dream is all. Nothing to get yourself worried over. You can leave if you want to. It's fine I- WAIT the suit I- I finished designing the suit- your suit the upgrades!” He got really excited Tony’s whole face brightened and his mouth held a huge smile across it. Rhodey let a small smile form on his own at the sight. Tony quickly moved some things around on his desk to where he was drawing the design on a human-sized graph paper. It was taller than Rhodey just by a couple of inches, there were notes scribbled at the side, and post-its nearly fell off.

The suit color and main design are still the same however it had new guns with bullets that could go much faster and they are much stronger too, so strong it can rip through iron sure just six inches of iron but still...it can go through iron. The helmet is much stronger and Tony installed a parachute so THAT accident doesn’t repeat. “Wow, Tones that is...well it’s awesome of course but uh I was thinking of taking a little break from the suit.”

Tony’s grin turned into a small frown at that sentence. “You don’t like it do you ugh okay...okay you right what else does it need I-I can-”

“Tony the suit is amazing. I'm just taking a short break until I can, you know, I am having trouble with flying- It’s nothing to worry about I’ll get over it and be ready for putting criminals back in their cells in like a month tops.” Rhodey explained taking his time so Tony doesn’t miss anything he is saying most likely because Tony doesn’t look like he is even working properly.

“Oh,” His eyes widened slightly. He didn't say anything for a good minute until he looked back at Rhodey and made a slight smile form at his own face. “I understand.”  
  


“Good. Now how long has it been since you have actually had a night's rest- before you say it no passing out on your desk for like twenty minutes then waking up and working yourself to death over and over does not count. I mean in bed and staying there for eight or nine hours and actually asleep?”

“Calm down...it was just about,” He stopped mid-sentence, and his face kind of froze as if the wheels in his head were barely turning. “Uh hey Jarvis, when was the last time I slept- like in bed or whatever Rhodes said?”

“Five days sir.”

“Apparently, five days,” That was not the answer Rhodey wanted because he mixed a disappointed and concerned look. You know the one. Tony’s voice shrank without him even realizing it, “it’s not that bad.”

“Tony…”

“I know, I know I’m sorry I just really wanted to finish this and I just sort of lost track of time.” 

“Please go to bed,” Rhodey asked of him with every ounce of disappointment lost it was full concern now.

“Okay.” Rhodey gave him a small appreciative smile and held out his hand which Tony took without a second thought. Once Tony got up he didn’t even realize how numb his legs were. He was going down and Rhodey seemed to know it because he moved fast. Rhodey grabbed hold of whatever he could which was around his upper body, only letting a small gasp escape his mouth. “...Thank you.”

“Your welcome. Okay, new plan I’ll just carry you.” Rhodey swept an arm under his legs and picked him up with ease.

Once Rhodey started picking him up Tony immediately held onto the back of his neck just for that extra support.“Aw, what a gentle-man am I your princess now?” Tony couldn’t help but tease him and smirk. 

“You want to act like that and I will throw you over my shoulder, princess.” They finally made it to the elevator, surprisingly Tony is basically weightless to him. “Tony’s floor please, Jarvis.”

“Of course colonel.” The elevator lifted and he didn’t even notice that Tony's hands fell over his chest and gripped Rhodey's jacket. 

They made it to Tony's room, which was unnecessarily large. It had a bed that could at least fit five or six people. There were inventions labeled and placed in a glass containment box on one side of the room and the other was filled with everyday items, probably overpriced equipment, and a huge screen.

Rhodey made his way over to the bed and plopped Tony down on it with a light bounce. “Thank you, honeybear.”

“Yeah, yeah if you want to pay me back then get some sleep alright. I’m going to go home. I will check on you tomorrow but I swear if you're up before seven I will personally hold you down to that bed until you eventually pass out from exhaustion. Your welcome.” 

“Hold up you can’t just leave already it’s still early…” Tony whined and stretched his arms out to Rhodey. Rhodey just stayed there unsure what he is supposed to do. “Hug.”

Silence.

“Hug me. Now.” Rhodey scoffed and shook his head but made his way over to Tony, sat with what little room he gave on the bed, and wrapped his arms around him.

“Yeah,” Rhodey sighed audibly placed his chin on Tony's head, and smiled. “Okay, that’s enough now...Tony. Come on let me- AH!”

Rhodey yelped when suddenly Tony’s grip tightened and he slung him over on the other side of the bed then let go. They giggled like children and after what had to be minutes they turned towards each other and the laughs faded. “I will never understand why you keep up with me, you know that don’t you?” Tony questioned jokingly letting out a small chuckle.

Rhodey let his hand fall to Tony's face and stroke small circles on his cheek. “I wish you see what I do right now Tony then you might just catch a small glimpse of why I love you.” It seemed to come out so naturally he almost didn't notice he had said it himself that is if the whole atmosphere didn't seem to change. He stopped moving his hand when he saw Tony’s eyes widen.

He started to retract his hand but before he did Tony grabbed on to it and placed it back on his cheek, he used his own thumb to rub against the knuckles seemingly hesitant to his next choice of words finally he spoke, "I love you too." 

Rhodey let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding he couldn't stop himself from forming a smile on his face. "Could uh- could I kiss you?"

"Please do." The moment the two words left Tony's mouths Rhodeys lips were pressed against his forming a firm kiss letting his free hand pull Tony closer it didn't last too long but then again it didn't need to. Slowly they parted and Rhodey couldn't help but press another quick kiss to Tony's lips sheepishly smiling letting his hands fall to the blanket.

“Holy shit,” Tony whispered under his breath and before Rhodey could question him Tony had a massive grin take form before his eyes. Rhodey couldn’t help but grin back.

“So...I do okay?”

“Okay? That was...well it was amazing! I love you.” Tony leaped into Rhodey’s arms once again he held on tight not wanting to let go.

“You know, you promised me you would go to sleep.” Rhodey reminded him even if it was mostly for himself so he could get the task done and not sit here and kiss Tony for hours. 

“I know...could you maybe stay over I mean it’s already late and I don’t want to be in the tower alone right now and I don’t mean Jarvis I mean a human someone I can see and touch or more specifically you?”

“Of course Tony, you know I would do anything for you.” Rhodey pulled at the covers below Tony and got him under it. 

“Thank you,” Rhodey nodded in response and took off his shoes, jacket, and threw them to the ground beside him before moving the covers out of his way and sliding under. Almost immediately when he laid down Tony’s head rested on his chest and an arm wrapped around his torso. They smiled. Let's just say Tony didn't have any more nightmares for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short one-shot. I desperately needed to write something so I thought 'Hey what's better than writing about my favorite underrated ship that I would die for?' It's been a while since I wrote anything marvel related so I probably got some of there characteristics wrong sorry about that. Anyways thank you for your appreciation of this beautiful underrated ship.


End file.
